The present invention relates generally to a stackable block structure and system, and more specifically to an interlocking stackable block structure including both post block structures and fence block structures which, together, are arranged in a shock-resistant wall assembly. Each of the stackable blocks comprise a rectangular parallelepipedon with a pair of opposed major front and rear panels, each panel having a face surface, with the blocks further having a pair of opposed end wall surfaces and a top and a bottom surface. In order to prepare the shock-resistant wall assembly, the top surfaces of each of the post block structures and fence block structures have a pair of parallelly disposed upwardly protruding laterally extending ridge projections which mate with a bottom surface, and with the arrangement being such that a load bearing web between the front and rear panels provides full support for the stacked assembly. The arrangement further provides for inserting vertical reinforcing rods in the post block structures when arranged in a vertical column in order to complete a series of post block support structures for the overall assembly. The fence block structures are designed to receive horizontally disposed reinforcing rods in order to provide lateral stability for the completed fence panel assembly.
In the past, it has been common to utilize interlocking stackable block structures with the individual blocks comprising rectangular parallelepipedons. In addition, means have been provided for interlocking such block structures to erect wall assemblies and arrangements. Typically, however, these interlocked stackable wall structure arrangements lack shock resistance, and as such, are susceptible to damage and/or failure when exposed to impact and/or earthquake-type forces. The present arrangement provides an assembly of post block and fence block structures which together have been found to be resistant to certain forces, including those typically encountered in severe impact and/or earthquakes. The availability of a stackable block which provides a shock resistant structure is, of course, advantageous for a variety of reasons. The structures of the present invention, including both the post block and fence block structures are provided with internal cores in order to reduce the weight of the block, and also to provide a connection to the footing in the post block structures. The core in the fence block provides a means for receiving vertically spaced, horizontally disposed reinforcing rods in order to provide for improved lateral stability of the completed fence panel.
The arrangement of cores in the blocks of the present invention provide for improved drainage of water, a particularly important feature in areas where frequent freeze-thaw cycles occur. Also, the utilization of a core puller in the manufacturing process in combination with standard concrete block manufacturing equipment provides a substantial advantage when producing concrete blocks in quantity, and also when providing such blocks in simultaneous fashion to provide for textured and rock-like external surfaces.
The structure of the present invention further provides for stable half-block assemblies, an important feature in the mortarless structural assembly. The half-block structures provide for aesthetically pleasing and also laterally stable fence arrangements which, when assembled, are substantially free-floating in the zones between spaced-apart post block structures or columns.
In connection with the post block columns, these blocks are likewise provided with internal cores in order to integrate the columns with footings, and also providing a core for vertical reinforcement. The tie to the subterranean footings also accommodates a fill of grout. In connection with the fence block, these blocks are arranged to receive a horizontal tie or reinforcing rod which provides a stable overall assembly which floats between spaced-apart vertical post block columns. These interlocks further reduce and/or eliminate the need for footings along the fence portion, with the simplicity of the arrangement merely utilizing a suitably positioned leveling pad. The floating panel is accordingly interlocked and held in place by the spaced-apart vertical posts and/or columns.
As indicated above, the structure of the present invention is substantially free of mortar. In other stackable block structures of the prior art, arrangements are commonly made for providing mortar between layers and/or between individual blocks arranged in lines and/or rows.
The arrangement of the present invention provides an interlocking arrangement which is designed to be mortar-free, thereby providing a strong and durable structure for use as a privacy and/or fencing arrangement, and alternatively for a railing and/or sound barrier.